


Números

by sweetpepper (pupure)



Series: My old Clamp fics [6]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupure/pseuds/sweetpepper
Summary: Watanuki está indo para a escola, contando cada passo.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Series: My old Clamp fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059938





	Números

_Um, dois, três;_

Watanuki contava os passos enquanto caminhava para o colégio. Era uma contagem progressiva. E no passo cento e quarenta, ouviria a voz de Doumeki atrás de si.

_trinta, trinta e um, trinta e dois;_

Às vezes Doumeki se atrasava, e chegava apenas no passo cento e quarenta e cinco. Anteontem, Watanuki já estava quase dando meia volta e ido procurar saber o que tinha acontecido. Doumeki chegou no passo cento e sessenta, e Watanuki não disse nenhuma verdade em meio aos gritos rotineiros.

" _Você está atrasado."_

_oitenta e três, oitenta e quatro, oitenta e cinco;_

Era um domínio difícil, adquirido apenas com o passar dos anos. Controlar o passo, a velocidade, e só perceber que tinha crescido um pouco, porque a conta parecia _errada_.

_cento e catorze, cento e quinze, cento e dezesseis;_

Doumeki sempre avisava quando ia faltar.

_cento e vinte e dois;._

Doumeki era detestável.

_cento e vinte e cinco;_

Cada passo doía um pouco na alma, mas estava chegando.

_cento e trinta e três, cento e trinta e quatro, cento e trinta e cinco;_

Sentiu Doumeki se aproximar, e sorriu.

_cento e quarenta._

Parou, e ouviu o garoto dizer "oi". Desfez o sorriso, e virou para gritar e protestar.

Apenas agora, o dia deles começava.

* * *


End file.
